Star Trek (DC volume 1)
- | Issues = 56 | Year = 2284 onward }} Star Trek was a comic book series published by DC Comics in the United States of America, running for 56 issues from February 1984 until November 1988. Summary The continuing voyages of Admiral Kirk and crew aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|refit Enterprise]] following the events of . (Issues #1-#8) The shakedown voyage of Admiral Kirk and crew aboard the following the events of . (Issues #9-#37) The continuing voyages of Captain Kirk and crew aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|new Enterprise]] following the events of . (Issues #37-#55) Characters * DC TOS volume 1 characters Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Mike W. Barr (#1-16) ** L.B. Kellogg (#17) ** Paul Kupperberg (#18, #30) ** Walter Koenig (#19) ** Wenonah Woods (#20) ** Bob Rozakis (#21, #26) ** Tony Isabella (#22-23, #29, #31) ** Diane Duane (#24-25, #28) ** Robert Greenberger (#27) ** Len Wein (#31-37, #39-40) ** Michael Fleisher (#38) ** Michael Carlin (#41-47) ** Peter David (#48-55) ** Martin Pasko (#56) * Pencilers: ** Tom Sutton (#1-6, #8-18, #20-27, #29, #31-34, #39-52, #55) ** Eduardo Barreto (#7) ** Dan Spiegle (#19) ** Gray Morrow (#28, #35-36, #56) ** Carmine Infantino (#30) ** Curt Swan (#37) ** Adam Kubert (#38) ** Gordon Purcell (#53-54) * Inkers: ** Ricardo Villagran (#1-4, #6-18, #20-27, #29-34, #38-55) ** Sal Amendola (#5) ** Dan Spiegle (#19) ** Gray Morrow (#28, #35-36, #56) ** Pablo Marcos (#37) * Colorists: ** Michele Wolfman (#1-36, #38-56) ** Shelley Eiber (#37) * Letterers: ** John Costanza (#1-12, #14-17) ** Carrie Spiegle (#13, #19) ** Augustin Mas (#18, #20-43) ** Helen Vesik (#44-51, #53) ** Tim Harkins (#52, #54-56) * Editors: ** Marv Wolfman (#1-20) ** Mike W. Barr (#18, #20, #27) ** Robert Greenberger (#21-26, #28-56) Issues # "The Wormhole Connection" # "... The Only Good Klingon..." # "Errand of War!" # "Deadly Allies!" # "Mortal Gods" # "Who Is Enigma?" # "Pon Farr" # "Blood Fever" # "Promises to Keep" # "Double Image" # "Deadly Reflection!" # "The Tantalus Trap!" # "Masquerade!" # "Behind Enemy Lines!" # "The Beginning of the End..." # "Homecoming..." # "The D'Artagnan Three" # "Rest and Recreation!" # "Chekov's Choice" # "Giri" # "Dreamworld" # "Wolf on the Prowl" # "Wolf at the Door" # "Double Blind, Part One" # "Double Blind, Part II" # "The Trouble With Transporters!" # "Around the Clock" # "The Last Word" # "The Trouble With Bearclaw" # "Uhura's Story" # "Maggie's World!" # "Judgment Day!" # "Vicious Circle!" # "Death Ship!" # "Stand-Off!" # "The Apocalypse Scenario!" # "Choices!" # "The Argon Affair!" # "When You Wish Upon a Star...!" # "Mudd's Magic!" # "What Goes Around..." # "The Corbomite Effect!" # "Paradise Lost!" # "Past Perfect" # "Devil Down Below!" # "Getaway" # "Idol Threats" # "The Stars in Secret Influence" # "Aspiring to be Angels" # "Marriage of Inconvenience" # "Haunted Honeymoon" # "Hell in a Handbasket" # "You're Dead Jim" # "Old Loyalties" # "Finnegan's Wake!" # "A Small Matter of Faith" Other publications * Annual ** #1: "All Those Years Ago..." ** #2: "The Final Voyage" ** #3: "Retrospect" * Who's Who in Star Trek ** #1: "Who's Who in Star Trek 1" ** #2: "Who's Who in Star Trek 2" * Movie adaptations ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Reprint collections ** "The Mirror Universe Saga" ** "Who Killed Captain Kirk?" External link * Original Series DC volume 1